Back at the Barnyard
Back at the Barnyard (sometimes abbreviated BatB) is a Nickelodeon computer-animated TV series, based on Barnyard. The series premiered on September 29, 2007 and is produced by Omation, the animation division of O Entertainment, in association with Nicktoons Studios. The first consisted of 26 episodes. In March 2008, Nickelodeon renewed the show for a second season consisting of 20 episodes, a double-length film (Cowman: The Uddered Avenger) and two holiday specials (Halloween and Christmas), and a third season was announced for 16 episodes in January 2010, but it got cancelled for some reason. This is Steve Oedekerk's second animated series for Nickelodeon. He was a co-creator of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius, which was produced by DNA Productions. After DNA Productions' shutdown in 2006, many employees went on to work at O Entertainment (Later becoming Omation). In addition to Back at the Barnyard, Omation also produced a Jimmy Neutron spin-off titled Planet Sheen. Reruns 2014-2015 Synopsis The series continues the adventures of Otis and his barnyard friends. Otis wants to goof around, but has to be responsible and protect the inhabitants of the Barnyard. He and his best friends Pip, Freddy, Peck, Pig, Abby, Bessy, Miles and Duke have many crazy adventures, while at the same time, help Otis protect the farm. Abby was added to the series as Otis' new girlfriend, replacing Daisy from the film. Otis and his friends have to overtake many obstacles, like Mrs. Beady trying to prove that animals can talk and goals like to distract the Farmer so they can party and have their plans everyday. Location The setting is unknown, but it is heavily implied to be in the fictional Arizona town of Oedeville (of which series creator Steve Oedekerk named after himself). While the setting strongly resembles Arizona (the Grand Canyon has been depicted in some episodes, i.e. "Cowman and Ratboy"), some have questioned whether or not it is in Arizona or a made-up setting. According to the original film and an episode of the series, Oedeville is 20 miles from the actual city of Phoenix. However, there is still debate of whether this should be the official location because there are many scenes in the series where the nature background doesn't look at all like Arizona — it is green and hilly, whereas Arizona is more of a desert-like area which is dry, arid, and sandy. Voice cast English Regular cast The original voices from the film reprised their roles for the series, with a few exceptions. In the series, Chris Hardwick replaces Kevin James as the voice of Otis and Leigh-Allyn Baker replaces Andie MacDowell as Etta. Others, such as Abby, were especially created for the series. Returning Cast * Jeff Garcia as Pip * Tino Insana as Pig * Cam Clarke as Freddy * Rob Paulsen as Peck / Joey / Pizza Twin #1 * Dom Irrera as Duke * Wanda Sykes as Bessy * Maria Bamford as Nora Beady / Jessica Allspice * Steve Oedekerk as Snotty Boy / Nathan Beady / Pizza Twin #2 * Lloyd Sherr as Everett / Crows * Fred Tatasciore as Farmer / British Host * John DiMaggio as Hilly Burford / Officer O'Hanlon / Bud * Nathaniel Stroman as Root Courteney Cox and David Koechner are both going to reprise their roles as Daisy and Dag in the third season. But plans are scrapped when the show is cancelled. Sam Elliot is going to reprise his role as Ben's Ghost for a second season. New Cast * Chris Hardwick as Otis * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby / Etta * Dee Bradley Baker as Bigfoot / Ryan Earcrust * Jeff Bennett as Mayor * Audrey Wasilewski as Betty Glove * Maile Flanagan as Macy Guest stars * Kevin McDonald as Baxter * "Weird Al" Yankovic as himself * Jim Cummings as Chef Big Bones * Grey DeLisle as Hanna / Juanita / Bronco Betsy / Veronica * Tom Kane as Herb * Jennifer Hale as Freddy's Mom * Mark DeCarlo as Bingo / Chubbs Malone * Patrick Warburton as Bill * Kevin Michael Richardson as Don Bling / Queen Bee / Santa Claus * Valerie Pappas as Ivana Sugardaddy * S. Scott Bullock as Eddy * Maurice LaMarche as Max Fripplehoot / Igg * Gilbert Gottfried as Security System Voice * John Kassir as Winky * Thomas F. Wilson as Krouser Krebs * Julia Sweeney as Veteranarian * Billy West as Dr. Ernst Furtwangler * Nika Futterman as Stamps * Tom Kenny as Chicken Agent * Jim Ward as Judge Beauregard Beaumont XVII * Tress MacNeille as Great Aunt Gertie / Mother Beady * Grey Griffin as Inga * Megan Cavanaugh as Brunhilda * Jim Meskimen as Goraldo * Jess Harnell as Aubrey Japanese cast In the Japanese version, many famous seiyu (voice actors) provide the characters' voices, all of whom returned from the movie to do the same voices for the TV series. For example, Rica Matsumoto, who is Bessy's Japanese voice, is better known as Satoshi (Ash) from the Pokemon meta series. * Kenichi Ogata as Otis * Kazuya Nakai as Pip * Naoki Tatsuta as Freddy * Tani Ikuko as Peck * Banjo Ginga as Pig * Rica Matsumoto as Bessy * Yuji Ueda as Duke * Chikao Ohtsuka as Nora Beady * Rumi Ochiai as Nathan Beady * Chie Nakamura as Snotty Boy * Shin-ichiro Miki as Eddy * Nobutoshi Kanna as Igg * Kōji Yusa as Bud * Akio Ōtsuka as the Farmer * Hirotaka Suzuoki as Everett * Kiyotaka Furushima as Pizza Twin #1 * Tatsuhisa Suzuki as Pizza Twin #2 * Megumi Toyoguchi as Etta History Beginning origin (2004-2007) Around summer 2004, Steve Oedekerk began pre-production of creating a new film that stars barnyard animals called The Barnyard. Later, in fall 2005, Oedekerk has ended production of Jimmy Neutron ''after working with Butch Hartman with the last two ''Jimmy Timmy movies, which production officially closed November 2006, due to DNA Productions shutting down and the employees moving to O Entertainment. Through April and August 2006, commercial shorts and teasers begin to be released. Nickelodeon then released Oedekerk's film Barnyard in August 2006. After the film's successful reception, Nickelodeon has given the green light for his new CGI spin-off television series Back at the Barnyard, which was based on the film. In March 2007, Nickelodeon released promotional commercials for the new series during the 2007 Kids' Choice Awards. Popularity (2007-2011) Back at the Barnyard premiered on Nickelodeon's Worldwide Day of Play. After its premiere, the new series was rated a big hit, and remained a popular Nicktoon into 2008. In fact, Back at the Barnyard characters Otis and Pip made appearances with Miranda Cosgrove (iCarly), and Lil' JJ (Just Jordan) at the 2008 Kids' Choice Awards. During the return on Super-Stuffed Nicktoons Weekend, a brand new Back at the Barnyard film Cowman: The Uddered Avenger, which aired on November 29, 2008. In March 2008, Nickelodeon gave the series another season, which debuted October 24, 2008. On August 29, 2009, Back at the Barnyard was presented a Daytime Emmy Award for "Outstanding Special Class Animated Program". Nick gave the series a third season in January of 2010, with that season premiering June 19 of that year. The show earned a second Daytime Emmy in 2010, sharing the Outstanding Writing in an Animated Series with Disney's Phineas and Ferb. Episodes Trivia *Daisy and Little Ben are going to return in the season three premiere of the series with Courteney Cox reprising her role and Jay Baruchel voicing a teenage Little Ben, but plans for their return episode are scapped when the show is cancelled. *Dag is going to return in the third season of the series with David Koechner voicing him for the series, but plans for his own episode "The Return of the Coyotes", where Otis realizes that coyotes are not savage at all and Dag joins him and his friends are cancelled when the show is cancelled. Theme song The theme song to Back at the Barnyard, which is 60 seconds long, is written and performed by Michael Fitzpatrick and Mickey Petralia, and plays at the beginning of every episode. Lyrics :(The first part is lifted from the opening sequence of the film.) Farmer: I'm just heading to the fields, Duke. I'll be back. :(The Farmer drives off) Sheep: Clear! :(At this point, clips are shown from some of the episodes and the movie.) From the haystacks, up to the hilltops, We go on dancing, to help us do the milking through the night.... :Otis: Ow. Ow. Okay, ow. Ow! Do-si-do your partner now, gonna party 'til the morning light, Do-si-do and don't cha know that's just the way we animals roll. :Snotty Boy: Ha-ha! :(He slams the barn door shut) DVDs * Volume 1: When No One's Looking Release date: August 5, 2008 (8 episodes) 96 min. * The Good, the Bad and the Snotty * Escape from the Barnyard * Cowman and Ratboy * Cow's Best Friend * Chez Pig * The Right Cow * Saving Mrs. Beady * The Farmer Takes a Woman * Cowman: The Uddered Avenger Release date: January 20, 2009 (1 TV Movie and 4 episodes) 97 min. * Cowman: The Uddered Avenger * Hypno A Go-Go * Fowl Play * Barnyard Games * War of the Pranks * Volume 2: Lights Camera Moo Release date: April 13, 2010 (8 episodes) 96 min. * Lights! Camera! Moo! * Animal Farmers * Raging Cow * The Big Barnyard Broadcast * Dead Cow Walking * The Great Sheep Escape * Cow's Night Out * Otis Season * Volume 3: Big Top Barnyard Release date: TBA, 2010 (10 episodes) 120 min. * Big Top Barnyard * Pigmalion * A Barn Day's Night * Meet the Ferrets * A Tale of Two Snottys * Snotty's New Pet * Home Sweet Hole * Otis' Mom * Club Otis * The Chronicles of Barnia Gallery Back at the Barnyard Title Screenshot.png|Title screenshot Category:TV Shows Category:Browse Category:Content